Family Portait
by Ilovemypinksunglasses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had the perfect life; A loving relationship, great jobs and a beautiful 4 year old daughter. Then it all went horribly wrong. So how did it end up like that? Warnings: Post Mpreg and Miscarriage


**Title: Family Portrait**

**Pairing: past Kurt/Blaine**

**Prompt(s): Miscarriage/Custody Battle (Based on Glee Mpreg's Weekly Writing Challenge) **

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine had the perfect life; A loving relationship, great jobs and a beautiful 4 year old daughter. Then it all went horribly wrong. So how did it end up like that?**

"Papa, why are you and daddy fighting?" little Lyra asked Kurt. Kurt looked down to the beautiful little girl in his lap and saw nothing but Blaine, her curly hair and skin tone; they even shared the same puzzled face whenever they asked a question. "Honey, Daddy and I are just having a disagreement." Kurt answered.

"Then why is daddy staying at Uncle Wes's house?" Lyra asked

"Because...It's a very big disagreement."

"Really Papa?" Lyra enquired with her blue eyes opened wide, "Daddy always told me it was bad to lie."

"Listen Lyra, you know how I was gonna have baby?" Kurt asked, Lyra nodded, "Well...The baby...Lyra, you won't fully understand this until you're older, but I'm not going to have the baby anymore, and Me and your Daddy aren't...dealing with it very well."

"So, there isn't a baby in your tummy anymore?"

"No honey, and that's why Daddy and I are fighting, we're so sad about the baby that we...we don't know how to act around each other."

"I'm sorry that you don't have your baby anymore, but I love you." Lyra said and wrapped her tiny arms around Kurt, pulling him into a hug. Hugging his daughter back, Kurt took in her scent of fabric softener and coconut shampoo, thinking to himself, "Blaine can go fuck himself; He's not taking my beautiful little girl away from me."

**-Klaine-**

"Anderson, as much as I adore having your company, I think you need to go to work." Wes said, throwing one of the many empty beer cans on the floor at him. Blaine sat and while his eyes adjusted to the now bright room he said, "Just 10 more minutes Wes, I swear."

"Its 7:29 Blaine, you gotta go to work!"

"Sorry Wes, but I just don't give a shit!"

"Come on Blaine," Wes said grabbing Blaine by the arm, "You gotta go get to work; you can't keep your daughter without a job."

"Fine, fine I'm getting up, but I need you to drive me there."

"Okay, you need a ride back as well?"

"No, I'm gonna walk to the apartment, I want to see Lyra, even if it means having to look Kurt in the eye."

"What is up with you and Kurt anyway?" Wes enquired.

"Wes, you know, Kurt's misca-"

"The Miscarriage broke you're heart and you and Kurt are having difficulty dealing with it; I know, but isn't it easier if you get through it together?"

"Wes, I just need a lift and a place to crash, not a therapy session." Blaine said, quickly changing cloths and making his way out the door with his face painted with the same dull expression, life was boring without Kurt and Lyra. Sometimes He hated having smart friends.

**-Klaine-**

"Daddy!" Lyra yelled as she saw Blaine enter the apartment. "Hey Baby."

Blaine replied, scooping her up in his arms, lifting her and giving her a huge cuddle & kiss.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I wasn't expecting you today." Kurt said from the kitchen, not batting an eye at Blaine. "Kurt I don't need your permission to visit my beautiful little baby girl," Blaine said stroking Lyra's hair as she rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. "Well I'm sorry but, as you know, it's almost Lyra's bed time." Kurt said.

"But Papa, I wanna Daddy to stay!" Lyra moaned with a yawn.

"Don't worry Lyra, I'll put you to bed, I need to say and talk with your Papa," Blaine said, earning a glare from Kurt, "Don't be like this, you know we need to talk." Blaine whispered to Kurt making sure an already sleeping Lyra didn't hear.

**-Klaine-**

Blaine tucked his daughter into her pink sheets and planted a kiss on her forehead. He walked up to the light switch and turned it off. The only source of light was coming from the moon. He stared down at his sleeping daughter. She was so beautiful. She was so talented. She was so sweet. She was so bright.

"God, we're destroying her family," Blaine thought to himself, "She's not gonna understand." And as Blaine watched her sleep happily, dreaming away, he thought, "Kurt can try all he wants to cut me out of her life; because no matter what he does I'll still be there for her, I love her so much, nothing he can do will change that."

**-klaine-**

Blaine walked back into the living room to find Kurt snuggled on the sofa with a blanket. He thought about making Kurt more comfortable, about kissing him on his forehead; about scooping him up in his arms and placing him in their bed and cuddling up into bed with him. But he couldn't because he had fucked up their relationship

"Blaine, Is Lyra sleeping?" Kurt yawned.

"Yes, she's tucked in as well, now we've got to talk about us." Blaine said sitting down on the sofa.

"Blaine do we have to talk about this now, I'm tired."

"I know you're tired and I'm sorry but we can't put it off any longer."

"I know, it's destroying Lyra, I told her about the," Kurt took a deep breath before saying, "miscarriage."

"I thought we were going to tell her together."

"Well, she was asking questions about the fight and about why you weren't home, so I had to tell her, you understand right?"

"It's ok, you're looking after her all day,you have the right to tell her, I've been a terrible father over the past few weeks."

"Blaine, you're a wonderful father, you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Kurt, I think we both deserve to share Lyra, I'm getting a new house closer to work, with a room for Lyra and it's on a beautiful lane with a nice neighbourhood."

"How did you afford that?"

"I've been saving up some money for a while, I was gonna use it to get a new house for when the baby came, but now..." Blaine said and looked at Kurt and saw Kurt's perfect azure eyes looking back at him. Why did this have to hurt so much?


End file.
